


A Theory

by StarSingingAuthor



Series: Sanders Sides Song Fics [8]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: College AU, Food mentions, Logic | Logan Sanders is Bad at Feelings, M/M, Song fic, and this is dumb, but also fluff, but it filled what i wanted, but like not in a bad way, just taking a scientific approach to them, look i just wanted something fluffy, okay look i get this is not the greatest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-19
Updated: 2020-11-19
Packaged: 2021-03-10 00:29:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,625
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27624760
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StarSingingAuthor/pseuds/StarSingingAuthor
Summary: Logan notices a change and decides the best course of action would be to research further and figure out the source of the change.
Relationships: Anxiety | Virgil Sanders/Logic | Logan Sanders
Series: Sanders Sides Song Fics [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1122237
Comments: 4
Kudos: 31





	A Theory

**Author's Note:**

> Song: A Theory by Tracy Chapman
> 
> Okay look, I got the idea when I was listening to this song and just really really wanted to write some fluff. This is not beta read or anything, so yeah. Uh, I guess have this.

Logan sat at the table and was thinking over what was going on currently. The thoughts that had swirled in his mind, ever since meeting one specific person. He wasn’t exactly sure what was going on, why he was thinking about him as much as he was. He had just met Virgil, both of them sharing a couple classes in the college they both attended. So he wasn’t sure what to think about it, which in itself was a new concept. Logan tended to understand most things. 

So here he was, sitting in the college’s cafeteria, a coffee next to the textbook he had yet to even open. He was trying to study but then his mind started to wander. That was another thing that was somewhat new for him, normally he could keep his thoughts focused but since meeting Virgil it seemed he was now more prone to wandering thoughts. So he decided to do what seemed most logical to him, make a list. With that thought in mind the man pulled a notebook from his bag and opened it to the first blank page he found. Then pulling a pen from his pocket he started to write down the thoughts that were swirling in his mind. 

First was mainly his friend that he had made. The thoughts of wanting to be closer, which was not something he had encountered with any of the other friends he had made throughout the years. Then once he had a few more points noted, he began to write down the thoughts on why this was becoming an issue now. This tripped him up for a bit, a little unsure of what could cause such a thing. But then he remembered what had happened with Patton during their final year in high school. 

The boy had developed a crush on another student and it seemed as though his thoughts were consumed by the theater boy. The realization hit Logan like a comet. He was developing, or had already developed a crush. Of course that was what his research was leading to. But he thought perhaps it was wrong, closing the notebook and deciding to do more research later to come to a more definitive answer.

~~

Having tried several different things over the course of a week, Logan found that yes he had fallen pretty hard, as others would call it. After taking a moment to accept that, granted it was a much longer moment than probably should have been, he moved on to the next phase of this research as he had been calling it. That was, attempting to figure out the benefits to telling his friend, while also trying to figure out what to tell him. He had a slight fear that he would be rejected, but reasoned that it was an illogical fear since nothing would change if he was to be rejected.

Still he had thought over several different outcomes for how things might happen, the results of various things that could be said. The most common one was discomfort for one or both parties involved. He reasoned that it would be more likely that he would make Virgil uncomfortable rather than himself. And while the possibility that rejection could cause a rift between the two wasn’t at zero, it was quite low. So the thought in his mind was more about how to do it in such a way that wouldn’t cause any discomfort to his friend, as that was the last thing he wanted to do. There were also gaps in his knowledge, things he was unsure about since he hadn’t seen Virgil’s response to them and as such he couldn’t anticipate how things would go in that manner. 

As a result of the so called research he was conducting, he had accidentally distanced himself from Virgil without even realizing it. It wasn’t until he had gotten a text on Friday from the man asking if he was busy. He sent off a quick response, explaining that while he did have some studying to do that he was not busy at the current moment.

Virgil: then y have u been avoiding me  
Logan: I’m not sure I understand what you mean? I haven’t been avoiding you.  
Virgil: you’ve barely talked to me at all in the past 2 weeks  
Logan: I was unaware I had done that. I apologize, it was not my intention to neglect our friendship.  
Virgil: its good dude  
Logan: If it is amicable to you, we could meet up shortly for dinner.  
Virgil: word

Logan stared at the messages for a moment before pocketing his phone. He really didn’t intend to ignore Virgil while he was trying to figure things out. As such he needed to make things right. With that thought in mind he closed his binder and grabbed his keys before leaving the dorm room. He had an idea of what to do in an attempt to make up for his negligence. 

~~

“I didn’t think that you liked this place.” Virgil mentioned as they stood in line at the cafe. It wasn’t one that Logan normally would have gone to, but he did remember Virgil saying that it had pretty good food.

“Well now seemed as good of a time as any to try it.” Logan stated as he looked over the menu. Several things were interestingly named, but luckily they did have descriptions of what was in it below the names. Still he was finding it hard to locate something that seemed palatable to him, although some of the coffee drinks did catch his attention.

“Seeing anything you like?” Logan was snapped from his thoughts when Virgil spoke, and glanced over with a shake of his head. “I figured as much. This place has good food, but it isn’t the typical kind you find at some of the other cafes. Hmmm, I’d suggest this, it's a lot similar to something I’ve seen you get in the cafeteria.” Virgil pointed to something on the menu that Logan had somehow overlooked in his original lookover of the menu.

“Ah, that sounds acceptable. Thank you.” He offered a small smile before stepping up to the counter to order. As he was doing he turned and told Virgil to go ahead and order too.

“Dude I can’t let you do that. I can pay for my own stuff.”

“Think of it as repayment for the distress I am sure I caused over the past couple weeks with my negligence.” Logan motioned for the man to step forward and place his order. With a slight grumble Virgil did so, shaking his head at Logan as he stepped forward.

~~

Once the two had their food they made their way to one of the tables in the back of the cafe. Logan had some sort of sandwich that Virgil had suggested, while the other had gotten some soup since the weather was already taking a turn for the colder. It was a bit silent between the two as they tried their respective dishes, Logan finding that he did enjoy his sandwich despite the mess of crumbs it seemed to produce.

“You think you’re gonna try more from this place?” Virgil asked as he placed his spoon back into the bowl, looking over to the man.

“Hmm, I believe I might. This was quite good, if not a bit messier than I am used to.” Logan took a napkin and started to sweep the crumbs off the table and onto it before crumbling it and placing that next to his plate. “I would like to sample some of the other foods they offer here, but I do believe it would be beneficial for you to assist me. It would seem you are a bit better at recognizing what I like.” Logan chuckled slightly as he finished speaking.

“Well, I’ve been hanging around you for a while now. Some things I would surely start to notice.” Virgil shrugged slightly as he crossed his arms on the edge of the table. 

“That actually brings me to something I had wanted to bring up with you. It is nothing bad, I assure you that.” Logan was quick to assure that what he was going to say wasn’t anything bad, having known Virgil long enough to know that would instantly set him on edge.

“Is it about why you were mia for a while?”

“Yes actually. I wanted to talk with you about a theory I had.” Logan fidgeted for a moment, adjusting his tie as he did. “I have come up with a theory that perhaps we might be quite compatible.”

“What?” Logan sighed, taking a moment longer to attempt to figure out a better way to phrase what he was saying.

“What I mean is, I believe we might uh, make a good couple?” 

“Wait, are you asking me out?” Virgil finally asked. 

“I guess in a way, yes.”

“Oh my god you are such a nerd.” Virgil laughed a bit before looking back over at the man. “Did you really come up with a theory?”

“Well, yes. Was I not supposed to?” Logan was a bit confused, looking over at Virgil curiously. “It helped me figure out what was going on, and as such I could move on to the next step which was putting the theory into practice.”

“And I am assuming you came up with several outcomes of this situation as well?” Virgil was smirking as he spoke.

“Not for this exact situation actually. I did not plan on putting it to practice quite this soon, but it felt as good of a time as any.”

“Well, I guess we could test this theory out.”

“I believe that would be more than acceptable.”


End file.
